Conventionally, as an electroluminescent element, there is known an organic layer including a light-emitting layer that is formed to be interposed between a cathode and an anode, in which the light-emitting layer in a region where the anode and the cathode overlap emits light by application of voltage between these electrodes.
In recent years, there has been a report on an organic electroluminescent element in which an organic light-emitting medium is provided between a first electrode (an anode or a cathode) and a semiconductor layer configured with a non-single-crystal material and a second electrode (a cathode or an anode) is electrically connected to an edge portion of the semiconductor layer, to thereby take out electroluminescent light emission from the semiconductor layer to the outside without substantially causing the first electrode and the second electrode face each other (refer to Patent Document 1).